


Echo [podfic]

by nonoelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, M/M, Podfic, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonoelle/pseuds/nonoelle
Summary: Spróbowałam zrobić podfic do miniaturki napisanej przez znakomitą Hekate; oto jest rezultat mojej zabawy z programem do nagrywania. Melodia jest wzięta z piosenki "Cold Blues" zespołu The Quaker City Night Hawks.





	Echo [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782281) by [Hek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek). 



> Spróbowałam zrobić podfic do miniaturki napisanej przez znakomitą Hekate; oto jest rezultat mojej zabawy z programem do nagrywania. Melodia jest wzięta z piosenki "Cold Blues" zespołu The Quaker City Night Hawks.

Zapraszam tutaj:  
https://soundcloud.com/noellea7/echo


End file.
